bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ganju Shiba/Image Gallery
Ganju Anime Images Profile Images Ep36GanjuShiba.png|Ganju Shiba Soul Society arc Ep40GanjuSeesDeadKaien.png|Rukia Kuchiki returns Kaien's corpse to his family, traumatizing Ganju. Ep22GanjuCrashesMeeting.png|Ganju crashes into the Ryoka meeting. Ep22GanjuDemandsExplanation.png|Ganju demands to know why a Shinigami like Ichigo is here. Ep22IchigoPunchesGanju.png|Ichigo punches Ganju in the face. Ep22GanjuTacklesIchigo.png|Ganju tackles Ichigo. Ep22IchigoKicksGanju.png|Ichigo kicks Ganju in the face. Ep22GanjuPreparesFight.png|Ganju prepares to fight Ichigo. Ep22Seppa2.png|Ganju uses Seppa on the ground near Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Ep22Seppa.png|Ganju traps Zangetsu using Seppa. Ep22GanjuKicksIchigo.png|Ganju kicks Ichigo in the head. Ep22IchigoGanjuFight.png|Ichigo and Ganju trade blows. Ep23GanjuHurtlesPast.png|Ganju hurtles past his gang. Ep23BonnieCarriesGanju.png|Bonnie carries Ganju away from the fight. Ep23IchigoFriendsEncounterGanju.png|Ichigo and his friends encounter Ganju once more as Kūkaku Shiba's sister. Ep23IchigoGanjuFight.png|Ganju and Ichigo resume their fight. Ep23KukakuUnleashesHado.png|Kūkaku unleashes a powerful Hadō to end the fight. Ep23KūkakusDestructiveAnger.png|Kūkaku damages her home while incapacitating Ichigo and Ganju. Ep23KukakuBringsRyoka.png|Kūkaku brings Ganju and the others to an underground door. Ep24GanjuUsingReishūkaku.png|Ganju creates a barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep24ReishūkakuDemonstration.png|Kūkaku explains the Reishūkaku as Ganju demonstrates its use. Ep24GanjuFatigued.png|Ganju is left fatigued by prolonged usage of the Reishūkaku. Ep24GanjuAsksKukaku.png|Ganju asks Kūkaku if she is really going to help the Ryoka. Ep24OrihimeLiesHunger.png|Orihime lies about being hungry to Ganju and the others. Ep24GanjuInquiresImportance.png|Ganju asks Ichigo if Rukia is really that important to him. Ep24GanjuVisualizationTechnique.png|Ganju explains his visualization technique for using the Reishūkaku. Ep25IchigoGrabsTail.png|Ganju watches as Ichigo's friends attempt to remove his hand from Yoruichi's tail. Ep25GanjuReadsScroll.png|Ganju intently reads the scroll detailing the second incantation of Kagizaki. Ep25IchigoAsksGanju.png|Ichigo asks Ganju how long he has been sleeping here. Ep25GanjuConfrontsIchigo.png|Ganju confronts Ichigo in a new outfit. Ep25GanjuDetailsAccomplishments.png|Ganju details Kaien's accomplishments to Ichigo. Ep25KukakuTellsGanju.png|Kūkaku tells Ganju that he will need to lay his life on the line. Ep25IchigoFriendsBarrier.png|Ganju and the Ryoka create a collective barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep25Kagizaki7.png|Ganju pulls out the scroll with the second incantation of Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki8.png|Ichigo and his friends maintain the cannonball while Ganju chants the second incantation for Kagizaki. Ep25GanjuAccusesIchigo.png|Ganju accuses Ichigo of making him repeat part of the incantation. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|Ganju and the Ryoka are left suspended in midair when the cannonball melts. Ep25IchigoFriendsCaught.png|Ganju and the Ryoka are caught up in a vortex of energy. Ep26Seppa.png|Ganju uses Seppa while falling. Ep26Seppa1.png|Ganju and Ichigo emerge from the sand pit. Ep26IchigoGanjuArgue.png|Ichigo and Ganju argue over whether or not they should fight Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Ep26GanjuFleesIkkakuYumichika.png|Ganju flees from Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ep26YumichikaChasesGanju.png|Ganju is chased by Yumichika. Ep26Seppa3.png|Ganju uses Seppa. Ep26SeppaThroughWall.png|Ganju blasts through a hole he made in the wall. Ep26Seppa2.png|Ganju runs through the hole. Ep26YumichikaCornersGanju.png|Yumichika corners Ganju near an old execution pit. Ep26GanjuAnnoysYumichika.png|Ganju annoys Yumichika by clarifying his statement. Ep26GanjuUsesReishūkaku.png|Ganju uses a Reishūkaku to save himself from the pit. Ep26YumichikaCutsReishūkaku.png|Yumichika cuts into the Reishūkaku. Ep26Seppa4.png|Ganju tries to trap Yumichika with Seppa. Ep26Seppa5.png|Ganju uses Seppa to make a hole. Ep27GanjusBlade.png|Ganju's cleaver Ep27GanjuHoldsOn.png|Ganju desperately holds on to stop him and Yumichika plunging to their deaths Ep27GarbageDump.png|The pit turns out to be a Garbage dump and they've landed in it Ep27InThePit.png|Ganju fighting Yumichika. Ep28YumichikaFacesGanju.png|Ganju is confronted by Yumichika. Ep28SenpenBanka.png|Ganju uses Senpen Banka. Ep28YumichikaKicksGanju.png|Ganju is kicked by Yumichika. Ep29HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō hostage Ep29GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ganju accidentally brings Hanatarō Ep30NavigatingTheSewers.png|Hanatarō leads Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers. Ep30HanatarōRecallsRukia.png|Hanatarō reveals his recent past with Rukia Kuchiki. Ep30HanatarōGanjuWatch.png|Hanatarō and Ganju watch Ichigo's fight with Renji Abarai. Ep35EmergingFromSewers.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo and Ganju emerge from the sewers. Ep35IchigoGrabsHanatarō.png|Hanatarō being bullied by Ichigo. Ep35SuppressingReiatsu.png|Ganju, Ichigo, and Hanatarō are stopped in their tracks by an enormous Reiatsu. Ep36IchigoSeesPain.png|Ichigo notices Ganju and Hanatarō being overwhelmed by the Reiatsu. Ep36GanjuFlees.png|Ganju runs away with Hanatarō away from Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep40HanatarōGanjuSenzaikyū.png|Hanatarō and Ganju approaching the Senzaikyū. Ep40HanatarōGanjuRukiaInDanger.png|Ganju and Hanatarō inside Rukia's cell. Ep40HanatarōFlungAway.png|Ganju throwing Hanatarō. Ep40GanjuGrabsRukia.png|Ganju confronting Rukia. Ep41ByakuyaCutsGanju.png|Ganju defeated by Byakuya. Ep59UpHill.png|Running up the Sōkyoku Hill. Ep63RukiaAplogises.png|Rukia Kuchiki apologizes to Kūkaku and Ganju. Bount arc (anime only) Ep73GanjuHanatarōNoticeFight.png|Ganju and Hanatarō notice the disturbance. Ep73Seppa.png|Ganju breaks through a wall using Seppa. Ep73BombInDoll.png|Ganju's bomb ignites within the water before destroying it. Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Ganju is unnerved by Ichigo's depressed atmosphere. Ep78Seppa.png|Ganju uses Seppa. Ep94GanjuRidingBonnie.png|Ganju rides Bonnie. Episode95GanjuInterrogation.png|Ganju interrogates Kusajishi citizen. Episode97Bulls.png|Ganju talking to Daiji. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime-only) Kukaku arrives on Jidanbo.png Ganju Manga Images Profile Images 76Ganju profile.png|Ganju Shiba. 77Ganju profile.png|Ganju. 80Ganju profile.png|Ganju. 81Ganju profile.png|Ganju. 83Ganju profile.png|Ganju. 85Ganju profile.png|Ganju. 598Ganju profile.png|Ganju 20 months after Aizen's defeat. Soul Society arc 76Ganju is thrown.png|Ganju is thrown into the room by Bonnie. 77Cover.png|Ganju and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 77. 77Ichigo punches.png|Ichigo punches Ganju away. 77Ganju tackles.png|Ganju tackles Ichigo. 77Ganju's sword.png|Ganju's short sword. 77Ichigo and Ganju clash.png|Ganju and Ichigo clash. 77Seppa.png|Ganju uses Seppa on the ground. 77Seppa2.png|Ganju pushes Ichigo's sword into the ground as he uses Seppa. 77Ganju kicks.png|Ganju kicks Ichigo in the head. 77Ichigo hits.png|Ichigo hits Ganju at full force. 77Ganju and gang hear.png|Ganju and his gang hear the alarm signalling their curfew. 78Ganju and gang depart.png|Ganju and his gang depart. 78Ichigo and friends encounter.png|Ichigo and his friends encounter Ganju once more as Kūkaku Shiba's brother. 79Kukaku incapacitates.png|Kūkaku incapacitates Ganju and Ichigo. 79Kakaku Ho chamber.png|Ganju approaches the Kakaku Taihō. 80Kakaku Ho.png|Ganju and the others stand around the fully raised Kakaku Taihō. 80Ganju demonstrates.png|Ganju demonstrates how to use the Reishūkaku. 80Kukaku details.png|Kūkaku details the purpose of the Reishūkaku as Ganju struggles to maintain his barrier. 80Ganju asks.png|Ganju asks Kūkaku if she is really going to help the Ryoka. 81Ganju tells.png|Ganju tells the others that it is time for dinner. 81Ichigo hurls.png|Ichigo hurls the Reishūkaku at Ganju for being annoying. 81Ganju demonstrates.png|Ganju demonstrates his method for channeling Reiryoku into the Reishūkaku. 83Ganju reads.png|Ganju reads a scroll detailing the second incantation of Kagizaki. 83Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Ganju why he was sleeping here. 83Ganju arrives.png|Ganju arrives in his combat outfit. 83Ganju confronts.png|Ganju confronts Ichigo as he prepares to explain his motivation for helping him. 83Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Ganju and the Ryoka prepare to launch themselves into the Seireitei. 84Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Ganju and the Ryoka prepare to create a barrier together. 84Ichigo and friends' barrier.png|Ganju and the Ryoka create a barrier with their shared Reiryoku. 84Kagizaki7.png|Ganju prepares to begin the second incantation of Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki8.png|The Ryoka pool their Reiryoku while Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki. 85Ichigo and friends are trapped.png|Ganju and the Ryoka are trapped in the melted cannonball. 85Ichigo and friends are caught.png|Ganju and the Ryoka are caught up in an energy vortex. 85Ichigo and Orihime reach.png|Ichigo and Orihime reach for each other while carrying Uryū and Ganju. 85Seppa.png|Ganju uses Seppa to break his fall. 85Ichigo and Ganju emerge.png|Ganju and Ichigo emerge from the sand pit. 86Ganju flees.png|Ganju flees from Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. 87Ganju flees.png|Ganju flees from Yumichika as the latter pursues him. 87Seppa.png|Ganju uses Seppa on the wall. 87Seppa3.png|Ganju jumps through the hole he made using Seppa. 87Yumichika corners.png|Yumichika corners Ganju near a garbage pit. 90Cover.png|Ganju on the cover of Chapter 90. 93Cover.png|Ganju, Ichigo, and Hanatarō on the cover of Chapter 93. 97Cover.png|Ganju, Ichigo, and Hanatarō on the cover of Chapter 97. 101Cover.png|Ganju and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 182Cover.png|Ganju and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 518Ganju and Fullbringers.png|Ganju and the Fullbringers. 598Ganju profile.png|Ganju's appearance 19 months after Aizen's defeat. 598Ganju arrives.png|Ganju arrives at the launch site. 598Ganju's map.png|Ganju reveals his map of the route to the palace. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Ganju and his friends confront Yhwach. 614Cover.png|Ganju on the cover of Chapter 614. 620Schutzstaffel arrive.png|The Schutzstaffel surround Ganju and his friends. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime catches Ganju and the others with Santen Kesshun. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Ganju and his friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 635Group splits up.png|Ganju and his friends split up to search for Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. 661Ganju arrives.png|Ganju arrives to support Sado. 661Sado and Ganju confront.png|Sado and Ganju confront the statues. Covers MangaVolume10Cover.png|Ganju on the cover of Volume 10. SJ2003-08-09 cover.png|Ganju, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of the August 9th 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2003-12-01 cover.png|Ganju, Ichigo, Rukia, and Hanatarō on the cover of the December 1st 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. Ganju Video Clips Seppa22.gif|Ganju uses Seppa Seppa26A.gif|Ganju uses Seppa whilst falling. Seppa.gif|Ganju uses Seppa whilst fleeing. Seppa26B.gif|Ganju uses Seppa to try and trap Yumichika. Seppa26C.gif|Ganju uses Seppa while running away. Seppa73.gif|Ganju uses Seppa to surprise the Bount. Seppa78.gif|Ganju uses Seppa to inspire Ichigo. Category:Images